The Parent Trap
by Meriadeth
Summary: Dean and Castiel having divorce 12 yrs ago, finally come together again when their twin daughter meet at a summer camp after being apart.
1. Chapter 1

Parent Trap

"_The court grants all rights to Marissa Novak Winchester to be given to Castiel Novak,"_ Dean sighed as he listened, so that was it, the twins were being separated.

"_The courts grants all rights to Melissa Winchester Novak to be given to Dean Winchester," _Castiel looked up as the final ruling from the judge.

"_The court grants all separation from this marriage, also it saddens this court that such a nice family like this one was is now officially over, I hope that the children will be able to see each other from time to time."_ The judge stood after everything was said and done, it was always emotional with family splitting apart for good.

Castiel could feel Dean's eyes on him as he stood, he couldn't fault the man for wanting to keep his family together, but in the years of being with someone, it could have been worse, one or both of them could have filed for full custody of both, but they had decided when they separated that each would get one child.

The twins Marissa and Melissa were born to them over a year ago, through a surrogate and they at the time really didn't care who the biological father was, but when the divorce came, a test was performed and the family had discovered that it was indeed Castiel who had fathered the children. He could have had them both, but thankfully his father had talked him out of it, stating that both of them were the fathers and that Castiel had to be fair when it came to that, Dean was much of a father as Castiel was and Castiel had agreed.

So Marissa would go back to New York with him and the Novaks, while Melissa would stay in California with Dean and the Winchesters. It was a mutual agreement and Castiel would get use to it.

Eventually anyway…

(12 yrs later, California)

"DADDY!" the shrill scream of a thirteen year old had Dean choking on the coffee he had just taken a sip out of; he glanced at the clock and saw that Melissa was home from school.

"Maple is out of the fence again." Melissa said as she came in the house dropping her back pack off as she ran back out the door.

Dean scrambled out of his chair screaming for Sam as he raced out of the front door to see his daughter running after the wayward horse. That damn horse was going to get herself killed one day if she continued getting out. "Maple come girl, heel." He hollered out as Melissa got closer to the horse.

"Dean she is not a dog, you know." Came the running voice of Sam as he had been in the barn washing down the other horses, Dean rolled his eyes while running after his daughter and her wild ass horse.

Dean started slowing down as was Sam when they saw that Melissa had her horse and was calming her down. Melissa had been raised with horse all her life and she knew how to handle them, Dean had no fear when it came to horses and his daughter.

Melissa came up to them with her horse. "I got her daddy, sorry for worrying you." She said as she walked on to the barn. Sam smiled at Dean following after her.

(12 yrs later New York)

"Daddy please let me go home, it smells awful in here." whined Marissa as she leaned back a little in her father's chair. Castiel looked up from his chart with a smile on his face.

"It's a hospital sweetie; it's supposed to smell like this." Castiel said as he closed his chart, going on to a new one. He sighed as Marissa pouted again. "Look grandpa is going to look into a summer camp for you, okay? He even said he would pay for it, just give it a couple of more days and then Gabriel will be home and then you can stay with him. Deal?" he said picking up another chart to scribble something on it.

Marissa moaned again and the nurse that was sitting off to their right smirked at their banter. "But daddy I am thirteen years old, I think I can take care of my self at home." She bemoaned, curse her father for being overprotective.

Cas looked up again and smiled at the nurse and his daughter. "Yeah I don't think so sweetheart, you know the rules and last time I left you alone, you invited two of your friends over and destroyed the house, so nope not going to happen."

"Daddy it was an accident, I told you I was sorry." Marissa folded her arms over giving a huff and glare to her father. Castiel was unimpressed with the whole thing.

"Marissa I was only gone for five minutes and you killed the oven. I liked that oven." He said as she lost the glare. "So cheer up, because I am done with work and we can grab some lunch and go home." Castiel smiled when his daughter jumped for joy grabbing her bag and was off to the car with out waiting for Castiel to close the chart.

Handing the chart to the nurse, and watching her smile, "Call me if there is any change in Mr. Hoffman," he said as he followed after his daughter. Sometimes it paid to be a doctor and a father, sometimes…

(12 yrs later Kansas)

Two men sat in a coffee shop catching up on old times. They would meet here in the same spot every six months.

"So John, how is Melissa doing?" John sighed as he drank some of his coffee. He nodded when the other mentioned his granddaughter.

"She is perfect, just like her father in everyway, which should be frightening," he smirked when the other laughed about that.

"Well Joseph how is Marissa doing?" John started again as Joseph leaned away with a shrug.

"Same I guess, I don't get to see them much, but that is not why I called you here a few months ahead of time." Joseph said as he routed around in his carry on bag for something.

"I thought that seemed kind of odd for you to call; in fact I was joking with my wife when I thought you wanted something else, she told me to let you down easy, stating that I was already married." Joseph looked a little confused, but when John laughed it finally made sense.

"Oh I get it, yeah I'll be sure to tell my wife not expect that threesome she has always wanted, don't worry I hope she won't be too disappointed." Both laughed at that one, "No that was not the reason I called you. This is what I called you about." Joseph said as he handed a pamphlet to John.

Reading what the booklet had he looked up at Joseph with an evil smile. "Our children will kill us if we do this," Joseph smiled at that, nodding all the same.

"I think it high time that the girls meet each other, and then we'll see where it goes; they have been apart for too long." Joseph said as he looked at John as he nodded.

John Winchester was now going to do what ever it took to get his grandchildren back together again, and if his son got angry then so be it, he just hoped that Joseph could handle Castiel. The man had a temper that could literally bring forth hell.

So summer camp it was.

To Be Continued…

Thanks for Reading.

Meriadeth


	2. Chapter 2

Parent Trap

(California)

"Summer camp, dad, really," Dean asked as he looked down at the pamphlet that John had given him. He really had nothing against summer camp, but what could Melissa learn there than with him on the ranch? Okay so they had boats, swimming, archery and a few other things, but hell he could teach Melissa how to shot a bow and arrow.

"I think it would be good for her, besides you and Sam went to summer camp, you guys had fun." John said as he sat drinking coffee at his son's kitchen table.

"Dad, Sammy broke his leg after the second day and I was left all alone for like a month while he got to come home and stayed cool while I sweated my ass off." Dean said as he sat down on the opposite side.

"It is Sam, Dean, not Sammy," Sam said as he walked in getting some water. Dean smirked as John sighed, he perked up when he thought of a new way to get Melissa off to camp, and when he looked at Sam he smiled when Dean lost the smirk he had all over his face.

"Sam, please help me talk your brother into letting Melissa go to summer camp." John said as he heard a thud coming from the table as Dean fell forward, it was John's turn to smirk as he heard Dean's moan.

"That does sound like a good idea; it will allow her to make some friends that actually walk upright instead on four legs." Sam said as he gulped some of his water down.

The Winchester were from a long line of horse trainers and riders, their family legacy was horse breeding, the horses that came from this ranch were that of worker horses or racing horses. People paid tons of money for a good breed of horse. And that was what they offered, only the finest.

"Okay fine, but you." Dean pointed to his father. "Will have to tell her she can go, I want no part in this, and you." Sam raised his eyebrows when his brother pointed at him. "You will take her to the airport." Dean said as he stood up walking out the door. John and Sam watched as he left and gave each other a high five.

(New York)

Castiel sighed as he walked into his house, and judging by the way things were looking, his brother was home as he saw Marissa dancing to Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance', he was coming in late as Marissa had told him that she was going over to a friends house. Gabriel must have picked her up and brought her home.

Joy…

"Hey daddy, how was work today, did you cut anyone open, save anyone, have to pronounce them dead? Well have you?" Marissa said in one long sentence, Castiel rolled his eyes as he watched his daughter bounce all over the room, yup that confirmed it Gabriel was home and feeding his daughter chocolate.

"Work was good, no I didn't cut anyone open and yes I saved someone and no I did not have to pronounce anyone dead, now where is your uncle?" Castiel said as he removed his doctor's coat and hung it up.

"Oh… uncle Gab is in the kitchen, with uncle Michael and Balthazar, and guess what, grandpa is in there," Marissa all but screamed in her sugar high, making Cas flinch. He really loved his family, but giving Marissa chocolate was always a bad thing, and don't talk about giving her soda, that was truly a nightmare.

"Thank you Gabriel for giving Marissa chocolate, why don't go give her some Mountain Dew to wash it down with." Castiel said as he walked in the kitchen, he stopped when he saw that all his brothers were sitting around the table with their father sitting in the middle of them.

"Na I think that the chocolate was enough, wouldn't want her to explode now do we." Gabriel said as he smirked. He was the one that discovered that Marissa had a low tolerance for chocolate and other sugary sweets. Give her a piece of candy and she would have a sugar high for like two hours. "I only gave her one bar of chocolate and she turns in to the Tasmanian devil."

"Son, I have talked to Marissa and told her of a summer camp, she seems very excited about that." Joseph said as he handed the pamphlet over. Castiel looked interested as he looked over the booklet.

"I am not so sure that I want her all the way in Colorado, can't you find something closer?" Castiel asked when he looked over at his father.

"It's the best one out there and you know that I only want what is best for my grandchild." Joseph said as Michael looked over at him. He and his other brothers knew what their father had planned and all agreed that it was time.

"Well if she wants to go then I have no issues, its summer and I am usually slammed at work so, go ahead, just give me a day before you send her, I want to have some time with her." He said as he laid the booklet down and walked off. He missed the high-fives flying around his kitchen table.

(California)

"But I don't want to go," Melissa whined when her grandfather showed her the booklet.

John knew that Melissa could just be as stubborn as her father, and he had hoped that this would go over faster. "I assure you that you will have so much fun there and meet all types of kids your age, make new friends." John had tried to convince her, but each new thing he said caused her to look unimpressed. "Okay fine, I'll pay you," he noticed she perked up a little at that.

"How much?" Melissa said considering the possibilities of being paid to have fun.

"Well talk after you return about payment." John said shaking his head; yes Melissa was just like her father. He could tell the wheels were turning when she looked up.

"Okay deal, and we will talk when I return old man, and no trying to get out of it, I am watching you in your old age." Melissa made a jester with her fingers and then turned to go pack..

Sam snorted as he heard what his niece had said as he walked in the room. "You think that this is going to work?" he asked as he sat down next to his father.

"I truly hope so Sammy." John couldn't help but laugh when Sam gave him a bitch face.

(New York)

"Okay do you have everything you need?" Castiel asked his daughter as he saw her off to the airport, he had almost cried when Marissa came down stairs with her suitcase.

"Yup and I have a bag of chocolate and three hundred dollars that Gabriel gave me, plus the money uncle Michael gave me, and then what uncle Balthazar gave me I am set." Marissa said as she counted the money, Castiel would have snatched it away, but knew his daughter would be reasonable with it.

"Oh my baby is going away for a month, what will I ever do with out you?" Castiel said as he hugged her again.

"Hopefully get laid." Marissa said with a smirk when the look of shock came over her father's face. Gabriel snorted as he heard that.

"I make sure he does sweetie, and promise me that you will only take small bites of the chocolate bars, I would hate for the camp officials to call us, telling us that they can't get you down from a tree that you bounced into." Gabriel said as he hugged his niece.

(California)

"Okay my love, you got everything you need?" Dean asked his daughter. Of course he said that he wouldn't see her off, but when the time came, he had almost yanked Sam out of the car when they were about to leave.

"Yeah dad, get a grip, I'll only be gone for like four weeks? It's not a life time." Melissa said as she heard the final call for her flight, she had all she needed, her credit card was in her wallet and extra cash was also a need. She hugged her daddy and uncle and walked up to the lady that was taking the tickets.

Waving one final time, Melissa walked in.

At the same time on the east coast Marissa was walking to her plane with a wave to her father.

And so the adventure begins…

To be continued…

Thanks for reading…

Meriadeth


	3. Chapter 3

The Parent Trap

So here she was, at summer camp. And by looking around Melissa was not impressed. Yes she was surrounded by woods and yes the place smelled like wild animals feces. Also most of the kids here were just as stuck up as her classmates were. Oh joy to be alive in Colorado.

Cabin fourteen was her cabin, thankfully it had running water, a decent bathroom with a shower and of course the best of all WIFI, outlets were everywhere and her laptop had already laid claim to the one near her bed. Melissa shared her cabin with six other girls, she had yet to me two of them, but judging what she had already seen, she would be getting into several fights. Ah to be a teenager in the twenty-first century.

Marissa looked around a little before going to her cabin; she had already noticed that some of the girls were looking at her strange. If she was truthful to herself, they almost looked jealous. She knew that by her family and a few of her friends she was pretty, black hair and blue eyes were very popular right now. She had cut her hair for the trip, almost giving her daddy heart failure when he first saw her with shoulder-length hair.

Marissa looked at her cabin number and walked to it. Cabin sixteen was already full of girls when she arrived. Thankfully she had the one bed next to the door; she always slept next to her door at home. She looked at all the laptops already being booted up, she had left hers at home, figuring she was here not to surf online, but to actually do out door adventures. Being in New York they didn't have much to do, and what she did do while being there she had done a million times.

She had been to the mountains with her Uncle Michael so she was used to hiking. Uncle Raphael would some times take her to Washington DC to see the museums when he had to go there for work. Uncle Gabriel would sometimes take her out of the country when he went on business, but most of the time she enjoyed being around her dad. He would take her to Central Park and they would often just sit around and watch the people walk by.

"Hi my name is Josie, what's yours?" Marissa looked at the small red headed girl.

Her father had raised her to be polite. "Marissa Novak, nice to meet you Josie." The little girl giggled and she grabbed her hand pulled her over to her bed. Marissa raised her eyebrow as the girl proceeded to talk a mile a minute about who she was, where she was from and what her parents where liked. Always be polite was what her father told her so Marissa could only nod and smile.

"Hey girl, that is my bed." Melissa looked up from where she was sprawled on her bed. She looked around and noticed that the girls name wasn't on it so she shrugged and went back to reading her story.

"Hey! I am talking to you, that is my bed." the girl said again this time getting closer to Melissa.

With a snap, she closed her computer and moved it off of her. Melissa was no push over and she was already lying on the bed so the girl could shove off. "Funny I don't see your name on it." she said as she rose up getting in the girl's face.

"Yeah well I want it so I get it, so get the hell over there, like a good prissy princess that you are." The girl was seriously starting to piss her off.

"Yeah well why don't you try to move this prissy little princess if you can." Melissa said as she seethed, no one had ever called her that before, so it was a new for her.

"You don't think I won't, I am not scared of you." That was it. Melissa shoved the girl to get her out of her face and the girl shoved back. And in that instant the girls in cabin fourteen learned you don't push the prissy princess around.

Marissa was walking toward the food tent with Josie, when she heard a ruckus coming from one of the cabins. She was looking at the door when a girl flew out at her. On instinct she backed up as the blonde came tumbling toward her. The girl was confused but her fist was dead on as she slammed it against Marissa's face.

Marissa hit the ground and she looked up as another girl flew on the back of the one that hit her. She saw red as she got up and hit the girl square on the jaw, knocking both girls down. And just before Marissa could get a good grip on the girl's hair to beat her some more, the counselors all ran to them breaking up the fight.

Melissa had never in her life ever been this angry, her father had taught her to be a good girl, but she did have a temper.

"What do you both have to say for yourselves?" Sarah, one of the counselors asked softly, just about the time Melissa was going to say something in her own defense. Sarah raised her hand. "The girls in your cabin Melissa have already come forward telling us what the girl had said. You are not in trouble; the girl that picked the fight is already on her way home."

"Good, I would hate to have to fight her again." Melissa said as Marissa nodded. It was amazing that with all the fighting and confusion they had yet to look at each other, well really look.

"I must say that I am kind of glad that sisters really do stand up for each other." Sarah said as she looked at the girls. She had seen twins before, but identical twins were somewhat rare around here.

Melissa looked up confused, "Lady, she ain't my sister." Marissa nodded, making Sarah look at them strange. Finally looking over, Marissa thought she was going to faint, and when Melissa looked over at her, she saw the same look on her that she saw in the mirror.

If Marissa had not cut her hair, then they could have passed for twins they still could. Oh my god was the last thing that she thought of as she hit the ground in a dead faint…

(California)

Dean walked around the quiet house, it was almost too quiet. Sam was poor company when it was just them around, his dad had already left to go home and it was just him and his brother occupying this large house.

Deciding it was safe; he walked to his room and pulled out a worn baby book. He had two of them, one he showed Melissa when she was younger, but this one he kept all to himself.

This one was of Marissa, the daughter he lost. Curling up in his bed he looked at all the baby pictures he had of her. He smiled when he saw the picture of Cas sitting in a rocker with Melissa in his arms, and then to a picture of himself sitting with Marissa in his.

He sighed as he missed his daughter, both of them.

(New York)

Castiel had been extremely busy at work, but when he returned home, it was empty. He had to admit it was nice to come home and not having to worry about what Marissa had gotten herself into, the girl was sweet and loving, but give her an inch and she would have destroyed the house.

Luckily all his brothers were gone and his father had gone home. So it was just him and the TV. He couldn't help himself when he went over to grab a photo album of Marissa. He looked at all the pictures and smiled. He went to another one, he figured that it would be best just put it in plan sight as Marissa would have found it if he had hid it. Opening it up he smiled a little more when baby pictures of him holding Melissa, and of Dean holding Marissa as they had been just born.

Castiel closed the book and laid on the couch. He missed his little girl, he missed both of them.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth.


	4. Chapter 4

The Parent Trap…

(California)

Dean had never been alone, he always had Melissa with him, he never went anywhere with out her. Dean hated to admit that he was lonely, and when he was lonely he thought of one person. And right now he didn't want to think about him. He had finally gotten over Cas, well at least in his mind he had, but his heart was another story all together.

In the early years, when Melissa was a toddler and the marriage had been over for a year, Dean would wake and turn over to ask Cas something and then he would remember that he was gone, and the pain would start all over again.

To dull the pain of his broken marriage, he had started drinking, Sam had to help him with Melissa, his father had threatened to call Cas, telling his ex that he was drinking, he hadn't believed him, and when Cas had shown up, it had scared him that he was here to take Melissa back with him. So he had stopped and then became a model parent.

Of course he didn't speak to his father for a year after that. But thanks to Sam he had started back again.

Dean sat on his bed remembering the first time he had met Castiel Novak, fresh out of medical school. A typical nerd of course, they were in their early twenties, well he was at least, but Cas was already in his late twenties, Dean was set to follow in his father's footsteps, riding horses and training them. Breeding them of course was a must as well.

It wasn't love at first sight or anything; in fact they couldn't stand each other.

Dean had went to the hospital when he was thrown from his horse and landed on his back, slipped a disc and was laid up for two weeks, Cas was his doctor from the emergency room.

Dean had hated hospitals as his real mother had died in one and he had taken his hatred for that out on Castiel; his father had remarried and had another son with her named Adam.

Adam was attracted to Cas at first and they dated for a year before Dean had become such a presence in Cas's life that they had falling for each other. It was a passionate affair and Adam had ended up hating Dean for taking Cas away from him.

That affair had ended up with them getting married, and the wedding ended up with Adam coming in drunk and saying that Cas was supposed to be his and his brother was a son of a bitch and he hated this family. After that it was a great party…

To this day Adam still wouldn't be in the same room with him, he even disliked Melissa for what she stood for, after the divorce was final, Cas had called and told him that Adam was hanging around, and wouldn't leave him alone, and if he didn't do something he would. And Dean at that pointed didn't care about anything. He did hear that Raphael and Michael had a few words with Adam and that was that.

What had happened was of course his fault, Cas had wanted Dean to stay around the house with him, but he was too busy with the ranch, getting the house built and the stables to help Cas take care of the twins. And one night after a hard day, Dean went to a bar and got shit-faced and left with some woman. He was so drunk, that the next morning he had no memory of what had happened, so he had shrugged it off, nine months later she had shown up at his house with a boy in her arms. Cas had answered. And that was it, Cas had left him.

He couldn't really fault Lisa for what had happened, she didn't know about his marriage, but Cas wouldn't listen to him. Lisa had told Dean that she was sorry for ruining his marriage, that he would not have to take responsibly for Ben and that they would be fine.

He had tried to talk to Cas but that had ended up as one of the biggest fights they had ever had and Cas had gotten so mad that it literally scared Dean. After that Dean stopped trying to hold his marriage together and in the end he got Melissa and that would and was enough…

To hell with everything, he was going to Colorado to see if his little girl needed anything…

(New York)

Castiel was bored; with out Marissa around he was totally and utterly bored out of his mind. He had gone out with Gabriel and had totally hooked up with a very handsome man. Of course nothing happened, he was totally to shy for anything to really happen. In the last twelve years he had been so devoted to raising Marissa that his sex life had become a void of nothing.

So most of the time he sat at home looking over old photos of Marissa and some of Melissa and then he would stop at seeing a photo of Dean. Yes he had made mistakes in his life, one was Adam, the next was divorcing Dean, he still loved Dean with all his heart, but he just couldn't not get over the fact that Dean would be the one to cheat on him; it should have been him to cheat since he had done it to Adam.

Oh what was the point, he wanted his little girl back, and sure she had went away to camp before, but it was usually with in the state and he could visit her when ever he wanted.

Getting up he called the hospital, he was going to see his little girl…

(Colorado)

Marissa sat on the edge of her bed and watched the girl that shared the same face as her pace around the cabin with a phone stuck to her ear.

"You sent me out here old man, and now you have some explaining to do." Melissa hissed into the phone. Okay she knew that she should show some respect to her grandfather, but he got her in here and he could have known that that girl was going to be here, there was something going on and it reeked of old man plotting.

"Oh don't give me that, I maybe only thirteen, but I was raised to smell bullshit a mile away." Melissa said as she rolled her eyes to the heavens. Of course her grandfather was giving her this line to save his own ass.

"Listen, I said listen, okay? Now all you have to say is yes I did this, I bribed you to come out here and to meet this girl and yes she is my sister and that is all I want to hear, can you do that grandpa, please." Marissa raised her eyebrows at the sister part, because that was insane, they both had fathers for crying out loud. And she knew that there was no possible way that two men could have babies.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it. Okay I love you too." Melissa said as she hung up. She dropped her phone on the bed and collapsed right beside Marissa.

"So what did he say?" because Marissa just had to know. Melissa looked up and over to her.

"Well it appears that our fathers were in a homosexual relationship, got married and of course went threw a surrogate and had us, got divorced, and split us up." Melissa said looking at the ceiling.

"That's it that is all he said to you?" Marissa couldn't believe it, of course she knew that her father was kind of strange, but this was unbelievable, her father was gay? How the hell could she not have known that?

"Oh and yeah, your grandfather got this plan working, apparently he and my grandpa meets every six months to get the low down on us." Melissa shrugged a little. "Must be an old mans thing."

Marissa pondered this for a minute. "Hey you want to see a picture of my dad?" she asked, and Melissa snapped her neck up to look at her. "Really?" Melissa asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah I guess, I mean he is your father too right?" Marissa said walking over to her bag.

"Well I guess when you put it that way, sure, while you're looking, I'll go find a picture of my dad and we can change photos." Melissa smiled as Marissa nodded. Hopping off the bed Melissa raced to her cabin, grabbing her bag and went back just as Marissa pulled out a picture of her father.

Dean stood in the Colorado airport trying to rent a car, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, someone he thought he would never see again, when he turned to get a good look at the man. He saw blue eyes staring right back at him.

Castiel stood shocked as he watched Dean turn to look at him. And at the same time they both whispered.

"Oh shit."

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading.

Meriadeth…


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the shortest Chapter in the story, sorry about that, but I could not get it out of my head. But it is written, and now maybe i will be able to get some sleep. Until next chapter..._

The Parent Trap

Castiel still stood in shock at seeing his ex-husband less than twelve feet away from him. And seeing the look on Dean's face it was the same for him. He flinched a little when Dean started walking towards him.

"Castiel Novak, long time stranger." Dean tried to be sarcastic, but it was lost when he looked into those blue eyes that he had once loved.

"You know you're not funny," Castiel said as he looked at Dean. "What the hell are you doing here?" Castiel stopped for a minute and then freaked out when he realized that Melissa should be around here somewhere. He glanced all around and then finally settled back on Dean. "Where is Melissa?"

"Summer camp, why? Where is Marissa?" Dean asked only to stop when he saw Cas pale.

"Marissa is at a summer camp here…oh my god." Castiel said almost fainting dead away. He would have to, but he was sure that Dean would try to catch him and then he would end up in Dean's arms. No he couldn't do that.

"Oh hell, you mean to tell me that it could be possible that our daughters could be at the same summer camp." Dean asked, but Castiel didn't hear him as he raced to the car rental desk, demanding a car immediately.

"Sir we only had one car left and that gentleman was here first and already signed for It." the salesgirl said as she pointed to Dean. Cas turned around and glared at Dean's smile as he lifted the key to the car.

"That is fine, I'll go somewhere else," Cas said as he grabbed his bag and took off in another direction. Dean watched him go and for a minute he just stood there, then he rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, racing after his ex-husband.

"Oh come on Cas, were going to the same place, why don't you just ride me…I mean ride with me." Dean smirked when Cas stopped dead and looked right at him. Dean thought that the look on Cas's face was hilarious.

"This is not funny Dean, our daughters may have just met and I for one do not want that to happen." Cas gritted his teeth at the thought.

"Why the hell not Cas, their sisters, twins at that, they deserved to know each other, they shared a womb for crying out loud." Dean said with a very annoyed sigh, and Cas knew that he was getting angry.

"Because then we would not be able to pull them apart Dean, could you see the future? Us sharing both of them, what you have them for six months and then me for the last. And I know that we would fight over them on Christmas holiday and every damn holiday after that. Just, no Dean I can't put Marissa through all that." Cas said as he took a sharp inhale of breath.

"Cas you son of a bitch, listen to yourself, look they were going to meet one day, you and I both know that. And I would have preferred to tell my little bundle of joy and sarcasm about it myself, but I think it is too late for that, so I have just three word to say and then you can either stay and find a damn car for yourself and then get lost in the backwoods of Colorado, or you can come with me, the choice is yours, so suck it up." Dean almost passed out from lack of oxygen from that speech, but damn it, it had to be said.

"Fine, then, and Melissa better not be what you said, because if she is, then you have some explaining to do." Cas mumbled as he walked beside Dean, when they reached the car, they both stopped and looked at each other. Dean knew exactly what Cas wanted and there was no way in hell he was going to let Cas drive. Car sickness or not, he would pull over first.

"Give me the key Dean." Cas hissed when Dean started shaking his head.

"No not a chance, I remember how you drive and there is no way in hell that I am letting you drive, and besides its in my name, so again, I say suck it up." Dean said getting in the driver side.

Cas bit his lip trying to calm himself before he reached over and throttled his ex. With a huff he got in the passenger side and slammed the door, just to show Dean how irritated he was about the whole situation. Dean sighed as he thought what a wonderful car ride this was going to be.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth…


	6. Chapter 6

The Parent Trap

Dean and Cas arrived at the camp parking lot, just after nightfall, the girls would have had an entire two days to know about each other and now they just sat there looking at the sign that told them the camp name.

"Well were here," Dean said still staring straight ahead. "So Cas you going to get out?" he asked when there was no movement from the other side of the car.

"Yes, eventually, you?" Cas whispered still looking ahead.

Okay it was safe to say that they were cowards and they didn't want to face their daughters. And Dean was sure when he said that Melissa could be sarcastic was putting thing mildly. He blamed himself of course for that. He had chosen to let Melissa grow up the way she chose to and so forth and so on. But he didn't know how Cas had raised Marissa, but given the man's temper then it could possibly that she would murder them while they stood there looking terrified.

A knock on the window had them both jumping in fright. Cas breathed in a little as he rolled down the window staring at an employee of the camp.

"Sirs, you do realized that this is a camp, and if you don't leave then I will call the police." The man said as he looked in the car.

"No please don't, we are actually two parents of two of the girls staying here." Dean said getting out of the car.

"Oh well in that case, but I am sorry but the camp is locked up for the night, perhaps you can come back in the morning," the employee said as Cas stepped out of the car.

"Oh well thank you, but we really need to see them, so if you could tell them that were here and send them out, its not really an emergency," Cas said not really wanting the girls to think the worse, as he looked at Dean and then back to the worker.

"I am sorry, but camp rules are what they are sir, we have them for a reason and since it is not an emergency." The man was adamant about that, so Dean had no choice as he got back in the car. Cas glared at the man for a few seconds before getting back in the car.

"Okay so now what?" Dean asked watching the man walk back into the camp. Cas shrugged as he had no clue.

"I guess we find a hotel or something, and then we wait for the camp to open." Cas said as Dean nodded and started the car.

"So you want to tell me about Marissa? I can tell you about Melissa." Dean asked as they got back on the road. Cas looked at him and then went back to staring out the window. Dean sighed as he looked out for any motels on the way.

"She has a sugar problem." Cas said as he continued to look out the window. He finally looked over at Dean, which would have the same time that Dean looked at him.

Dean looked over amazed that Cas had said something. "What do you mean sugar problems, you mean like diabetes?" Melissa didn't have that, but if Marissa did then he would have to take her to the doctor to see if she would get it. Dean gripped the steering wheel tight, he knew that he was getting angry, it didn't matter if Marissa wasn't technically his anymore, but she was still his in his heart.

"No she is not diabetic, she just has a very, very low tolerance for sugar, don't get that look with me, Dean I would have told you if Marissa had any type of medical problems." Cas said seeing the dark look coming off of Dean's face.

Dean relaxed a little after Cas said that. "Oh okay then. Wait a minute, how low are we talking about, cause I gotta tell ya that Melissa has no such thing." Yep, Melissa could match him for the love of pie…

"Like, a small piece of candy will have her hopping for an hour or two." Cas said pointing up with his hand as he spotted a motel. Dean pulled in and looked around. The place was packed. Like really pack and he had a funny feeling about this…

Cas sat in the car while Dean went in, he closed his eyes as he watched Dean talk with the lady at the counter. He didn't want to watch as Dean flirted with another woman. Having Lisa come into his home was bad enough. That heartache was enough to last a lifetime. He opened his eyes as a knock on his glass.

"We have a problem, one room left with a king size bed." Cas went to open his mouth and Dean started nodding. "And yes I asked if there were any other hotels or motels left in the area with two rooms and she said that they had some sort of convention in town so they are booked solid." Cas huffed crossing his arms.

"Well it won't be the first time I have slept in a car," Cas said as he looked at Dean. "Go get your room." he rolled the window up and laid his seat back in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I already got it, and your sleeping in the same damn room that I am, so get your shit and get out of the car." Dean said as his temper flared again at his ex's attitude. Of course Cas locked the door when Dean tried to open it. He hit the top of the roof, not even a twitch from the older man. "Damn it Cas open the door" as he went to get the key from his pocket. Still nothing until Cas heard the key open the door.

"Dean, leave me the hell alone, I am not going to sleep with you, we are divorced, you are nothing to me, and I will not be ordered by you or anyone ever again." Cas stated with his fist raise ready to strike if Dean so much touch him.

Dean was holy angry now, "Not once in our entire marriage did I ever ordered you around, but I am now, so get your ass out of the car, and I don't care if you hit me or not." when Cas didn't move he threatened again. "I will stay out here all night, screaming and wake everyone up until you do." Dean felt a small victory with Cas huffed and got out of the car.

"Fine, but if I get the whiff of anything sexually, I will knock you silly, you got that." Cas said as he got out of the car. Dean smiled as Cas gave him a look

"You got it, nothing sexually, I promise, and I will be a perfect gentleman." Cas looked at him again, but sighed as he looked around, but Dean made a statement that had him turning with a glare to his ex.

"Of course if you was to, I don't know come out of the shower with just a towel, then I can't be responsible for my actions." Dean smiled as he walked to the door. Cas looked to the heavens, before following.

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading…

Meriadeth.


	7. Chapter 7

The Parent Trap

(California)

Sam sat on one of the couches in the living room of his and Dean home. And he was enjoying the peace that came from nobody being at home. All the horses were fed and bedded down for the night. Taking an occasional sip from his beer and watching some Buffy, (that his brother didn't know about) he nearly had a heart attack when the phone rang. Answering the phone he was instantly on the edge of the couch, listening to his brother having a panic attack.

"Wait, wait, slow down Dean I can't understand a word coming out of your mouth." Sam raised his eyebrows as his brother took a sharp breath to calm himself down. "You're what? Oh dude,"

(Colorado)

"Okay Sammy, I'm calm, but he is in the shower and I can't handle this, it's too close, I'm on the edge, talk me down." Dean said getting worked up again. He listened to what Sammy was saying yet not really paying attention as he heard the shower cut off. "Shit Sammy I gotta go, call ya later." As he hung up on his brother in the middle of his sentence, he slammed the phone down as Cas walked out drying his hair.

"Shower is free, but you might want to wait a few minutes to let the hot water come back." Castiel said as he hid his face in the towel. He knew he was fighting one hell of a blush, and he couldn't let Dean see it. He had actually contemplated coming out of the shower wearing only a towel to see if Dean really would jump him, but in the end he put on an old t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Oh thanks Cas, I'll um actually go in now, so excuse me." Dean said running into the bathroom and slamming the door. Cas looked on in amusement as he heard the door lock being engaged.

"You know it's good that you have changed," Cas said as he walked to the door. He could hear Dean in there shuffling around.

"What ya mean there Cas, of course I've changed, I had to or else you would have taken Melissa away from me." Dean's muffled voice came from the bathroom. It shocked Cas that Dean thought of him that way, and it hurt a little when he came to realize that he had tried that before.

"Dean, you have to know that I would never have actually taken her from you, she is yours and I have no claim to her." Cas said as he leaned in a little. It was true that he came to California to take Melissa from him, but she would have been too young to remember that, and that was only because Dean was drinking himself into an early grave.

All of a sudden as Cas leaned a little on the door, the door itself had come open and Cas fell into the arms of one Dean Winchester. "What the hell Cas, where you listening to hear if I was doing something other than taking a shower?" Dean said as he looked down into the eyes of Cas as his ex looked up at him.

"What! No, what gave you that idea?" Cas said as he got up from his position. His face was red from embarrassment, he went to walk away, but Dean snagged his arm and made him turn towards him.

"You still want me." It was a statement not a question that had Cas ready to strike him. And he would have to if Dean had not grabbed his other arm to hold him in place. "When was the last time you got laid?" Dean smirked when a flush crept over Castiel's face.

"I don't want to talk about it; it is none of your business." Cas said trying to free himself. But Dean had a firm hold on him.

"So if I do this," Dean asked as he rubbed the side of his face against Cas's neck going up to the side of his face where he could get to his ear. "And what if I do this, what are you going to do." He whispered into Cas's ear, making the other man shake a little.

"The truth?" Cas said in a whispered, rolling his eyes closed as Dean started nibbling on his ear. It was difficult to think properly as the old feelings came back, but then he remembered Lisa and then all thoughts focused. "I would probably knee you if you don't let go." And he jerked his leg as Dean pulled away faster than he could move it up. Finally released, he moved away as Dean went back to the bathroom and locked the door.

Cas walked to his side of the bed and sat on it watching but not paying attention to the television show that was playing. He picked up his cell-phone and looked at the time. It was only ten o'clock and he was not one bit sleepy. He collapsed back on to the bed, why was he like this, he could have sex with Dean, it would mean nothing, right?

Oh who was he kidding; of course it would mean something. For one, the best orgasm he would have had in years and it also meant that he couldn't and wouldn't be able to give Dean up again. Could he just walk away? Could he face Marissa after what she had learned, and also after seeing Melissa, after not seeing her for so long? Could he just leave and not come back, the answer was so simple, no he couldn't and he wouldn't.

But was Dean worth it, to move to another state and just live with him to appease the twins. Could they have a happy family again? After being apart for so long, his thoughts were interrupted when Dean walked out of the bathroom. Cas frowned when he looked at the phone again. Damn, he has been contemplating for thirty minutes, he looked over as Dean sat on his side of the bed, but the younger man refused to look at him.

"Dean, can I ask you a question?" Cas asked as he turned to Dean. He saw that the other man had looked down and heaved a sigh. Usually that meant that he could say what he wanted, at least it was the way when they were married.

"Could we do that to them?" Cas said as he looked at Dean. "Separate the kids again, could we do it?" Dean looked at him finally and from what Cas got from him was, no they couldn't.

"The question is what are we going to do now, I know you don't want to move back in with me, and I know that you don't love me anymore…"Dean couldn't finish as Cas got up and moved over to his side of the bed and kissed him.

Total shock came over Dean as the kiss got deeper and he leaned in more as Cas straddled him. As the kiss ended and Dean could once more breathe, he grabbed Cas by his hips and threw him down and got on top of him. He looked down into the flushed face of his ex and with a smile he leaned down, getting so close to Cas's face that they were feeling each other's breath on their cheeks. And just about the time Dean went to kiss Cas again they were forced apart, by both of their cell phones going off.

Cas answered his first, when Dean was still looking for his. "Hello? Yes this is Castiel Novak, wait what? Is she badly hurt? Oh of course, I can be there in twenty minutes, yes thank you for calling." Cas said hanging up as Dean finally located his, but by the time he got it the voicemail had already taken the message.

Cas was already getting dress when Dean got the message. "That was Melissa, Marissa is in the emergency room, she said she fell and broke her arm or something." Dean said as he too started dressing.

"Yeah that was the camp calling, they had to take her, hurry up," Cas said already dressed and going out the door when Dean grabbed him. He looked up as Dean kissed him again. "What are you doing? Marissa is hurt and you're kissing me?" he looked amazed at Dean.

"Just a little reassurance, she's going to be okay, Melissa was okay when she broke her arm, they're tough kids right?" Dean said grabbing the key to the car and raced out to the car. Cas stood in shock as he heard that Melissa had broken her arm.

"Dean Winchester what the hell!" Castiel said as he raced after his ex.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth…


	8. Chapter 8

The Parent Trap

Marissa whimpered when Melissa took the hand that wasn't attached to the arm that was broken. She felt guilty as Marissa hissed when the doctor came in and started examining the arm.

"Marissa I am so sorry about this, I would gladly take your place if I had known that you had this much problems with chocolate." Melissa said as Marissa glared at her. Well at least the pains, made the sugar rush go away.

"Good because when I am better, I am going to break your face." Marissa said through gritted teeth. Melissa smiled at that, because they were acting like sisters.

"Hey I think that they called your dad, I get to meet him finally." Melissa said as she watched another doctor come in to take measurements for the cast. Melissa heard a ruckus coming from the waiting area. She did a double take when she heard her father. She poked her head out and saw her daddy with another man talking to the doctor. She came back to Marissa's side in a daze.

"What is it?" Marissa asked sitting up with a wince. Melissa was still in shock at seeing both of her fathers in the same place. But before the freaking out started, Cas was coming in to the room. Melissa backed up against the wall and hoped that her other father wouldn't see her. And it worked a little when Cas walked over to Marissa and looked at her arm. Dean walked in, looking at Marissa for a few seconds, before he spotted his daughter standing against the wall.

Cas was so involved with taking care of Marissa he almost missed Dean calling out to his daughter. Snapping his head to where Dean was he saw another person standing against the wall. He looked back at Marissa and saw she had a smile on her face as she nodded to Melissa. Gently Cas walked over and looked around Dean as he saw Melissa standing there looking like she was about to cry.

Dean looked to Cas and then looked at Melissa, "Cas this here is Melissa, Melissa this is Cas, he…he is your other father." he said as he backed up to let Cas really look at Melissa.

Melissa for the most part seemed paralyzed with fear as she looked at Cas, but then all the words that she had wanted to say to the man came out all wrong. "Look I am sorry, I didn't know that one bar of chocolate would make her spazz out like that, I mean her head almost exploded. What the hell?" okay so that phrase didn't sound so good and she flinched when Dean looked down when Cas looked at him.

"I'm sorry that she didn't tell you about her sugar problem, but when she has an entire bar of chocolate, we usually have to take her somewhere where she can work it off." Cas said getting closer to Melissa. He couldn't help it when he gathered the frightened girl into his arms, but he did feel better when she started hugging back, even if it was a little timid at first.

Dean watched the displayed when he noticed Marissa looking at him with a curios look on her face. "Hey there, are you, doing okay?" Marissa nodded a little but her face had not changed as she looked at Dean. He didn't want to interrupt the Cas and Melissa show so he simply got on the bed behind Marissa and held her close. He kissed her on the top of her head. "Hey my name is Dean, and I am your other father." Marissa smiled as she laid back against his chest.

The doctor cleared his throat as he entered. Cas released Melissa as he walked over to talk to him. Melissa walked over to where Dean and Marissa were and sat in the chair that was beside the bed. She smiled at her daddy as he held on to Marissa. Cas walked over and grabbed Melissa out of the chair and sat down, pulling the other girl onto his lap. Melissa blushed a little because she was thirteen and really to old for any of this, but if someone came in and tried to remove her she would probably bite them.

"Okay, Marissa Novak has a hairline fracture, not to much to warrant a full arm cast and I think that a removable cast would work better. So well have one placed on her arm and only allowing her to remove it for showers or baths and that is if you can find something for her to prop it on so she doesn't do more damage to it okay? We'll also give her some low grade pain killers to take with her, is that all right?" the doctor said as he moved a little as a nurse came in with a black arm plastic cast.

Castiel nodded when he listened, he smiled reassuringly at Marissa and looked at Dean while the man held up his daughter's arm for the nurse to apply the cast on her.

After the discharge papers were signed Marissa and Melissa met the ladies that had driven them to the hospital. Cas went up to them to talk while Dean carried Marissa out to the car. The ladies nodded when Cas shook their hands and walked out to the car.

Melissa was sitting next to her sister as her daddy got in the driver's side and her other father went to the passenger side. They both stopped when they realized that they didn't have enough room for all of them. Dean reached over to his cell phone, and dialed Sammy.

He hung up after speaking to his brother; Cas was watching him really carefully. "Dean are we leaving the state?" he asked, but when he received no answer he looked back to his daughters. "I think I would like to see what California looks like again." Dean almost got whip lash when he looked over at Cas.

"You want to go home? With me?" he had to ask because he was so in shock. Cas looked at his kids again and nodded.

"Yes, but only for a few days, then Marissa will have to come home with me." Cas said with regret and Marissa looked over at Melissa. Melissa would have said something, but she couldn't, this was what happens when two people get divorced. She felt a nudged and when she turned she saw her sister with a smile on her face.

Marissa mouthed something she couldn't understand, making her sister roll her eyes. "A few days to daddy is four days, so that means when we get to California we have four days to convince them to stay together." she whispered to Melissa. As the car started moving Melissa was forming a plan.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth…


	9. Chapter 9

The Parent Trap

They spent the night in the hotel room and gathered their daughter's things from the camp in the early morning, the girls were still half asleep when they got to the airport and slept the entire way to California.

Sam smiled when he saw Dean walking off the terminal with Melissa walking slowly beside him, his face changed to shock when he saw Castiel walking behind him with Marissa walking with him. He couldn't believe it; Dean had gotten Cas back to California. When they approached him Dean had a look on his face that would one day get him teased about, but clearly Sam decided that that day was far into the future.

Cas approached Sam as Marissa held back a little. "Hello Samuel, how have you been?" he asked as Sam just stared. Dean cleared his throat to get Sam's attention.

"Oh I have been great, wow your really here, wow." Sam said as Cas laughed a little. He looked over at Marissa and he walked over the shy little girl, "Wow, hey there. I am you uncle Sam, or as your daddy Dean over there, likes to call me Sammy, but you can call me whatever you want, okay?" Marissa nodded with a pained smile as she looked at Cas.

Cas saw the look of pain on his daughter's face and pulled a pill bottle out of his pocket and gave her a pill. She took it gratefully and she didn't raise a fuse when Dean walked over and picked her up, Sam watched all of this with a smile. "She gets sleepy with the pills, so Dean carries her around after she takes them." Cas explained as he too watched as Dean carrying Marissa and Melissa walking beside him. They looked at each other and walked behind them.

"Oh, you got rid of the impala?" Castiel asked as he saw the huge SUV sitting in the parking spot that Sam had drove to the airport in. Dean looked in shock that Cas would have asked him that, and Melissa smiled when she poked her daddy and got no response.

"Oh hell no I didn't, are you nuts? Me get rid of my baby?" Dean said finally snapping out of it long enough to strap Marissa in. Although the she could do it herself, she liked the attention she was getting from Dean. Melissa sat next to Cas all the way back in the back as Sam sat in the front with Dean. Marissa was already falling asleep as the pain killers started taking effect.

As Dean started back to the ranch Sam couldn't help but look back several times as Melissa pointed out all the things that had grown up around San Francisco while Cas had been away. He found them very interesting as he looked at them all. He also found that he kind of like some of the changes. After forty minutes of driving Dean pulled off and got onto the road that would lead them to the ranch. As they pulled in they noticed a car sitting outside in the drive way.

"Is that dad's car?" Dean asked although he already knew that it was. Sam nodded as they pulled to a stop next to it; he would let Sam take the vehicle to the garage after they got Marissa out and settled.

"Yeah I called him yesterday after you called me, he said he was on his way, but I guess he got here after I left to pick you guys up at the airport." Sam said as he watched Dean get out.

Dean immediately went to the door and opened it and gently picked Marissa up as she was still asleep. John stepped out of the house as Dean was walking up the front porch and he watched a little stunned as Cas stepped out with Melissa. Dean ignored him until he placed Marissa on the couch and covered her with a small blanket that Jo had given him when she saw him coming in. Ellen walked in the living room drying her hands on a towel when she noticed Cas walking in.

"Well as I live and breathe, Castiel Novak, welcome home." Ellen greeted Cas as he hugged her. She looked at Melissa and then to Marissa who was sacked out on the couch. "Oh my god, the twins are back together, just the way it should be." she gushed as Cas nodded. Dean waved everyone out of the living room and outside as Sam went to put the SUV back in the garage.

"Welcome back to California Cas, we've missed you." John said as he shook Cas's hand. Dean knew by the way his father was acting that he needed to talk to him, and at first he thought it was about Cas being here with Marissa, but he would later discover that that wasn't true.

After a while Marissa had woke up and Melissa showed her to her room where she would be sleeping. They were amazed when they discovered that they liked the same things, except one, while Marissa tended to listen to Lady Gaga and others like her, Melissa was strictly a country girl, with the country music and posters all over the place.

Castiel had decided to take a separate room a little closer to the girls, on the opposite side of Dean's room. He was unpacking when Dean and John had their conversation.

"Say what?" Dean asked as he looked at his father as if the man had two heads. This couldn't be happening, he had his girls back and he was so close to getting the man he loved back and now this…

"Adam is coming here, only for a few days, he said and I quote, maybe I have not given Dean a chance, he wants something Dean and I have no idea what it is, I tried asking him, but he hung up." John said watching as Dean started pacing.

He couldn't deal with Adam, not after getting Cas back into his life. He didn't want to deal with Adam at all. But the man was his brother, so he would have to suck it up and tell Cas, and hopefully the man didn't run back to New York. He nodded to his dad and walked up the stairs to see if the girls had everything they needed. He saw Cas sitting on Melissa's bed while the girls sat beside him and Dean couldn't help but smile as he leaned on the door.

"Hey if Marissa is feeling up for an adventure, you can take her out to the stables and show her around." He said to Melissa as she looked over at Marissa. Marissa looked at Cas with a pleading look.

"Oh okay, just be careful please." Cas said as the girls whooped and ran outside. Cas continued to sit on his daughter's bed looking at Dean with a small smile on his face.

"Has it sunk in yet that you back here?" Dean asked sitting beside Cas as he looked around his daughter's room.

"No not really, but the nursery looks bigger than I remember; it's a really nice room you have made for Melissa." Cas said as he remembered rocking Melissa in the corner of the room.

"Yeah I just knocked down a wall and there you have it." Dean looked down at his hands as Cas looked at him. He looked up when he saw Cas's hand grip his. "Look Cas there is something that I have to tell you, and please don't run away." Cas looked confused at the tone he was getting from Dean.

"What is it Dean, why did you say that." He asked as he looked at his ex. When Dean looked at him, he found it difficult to breathe when he finally told him what was going on and who was coming for a visit.

Adam was coming…

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth…


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow three in one day, well what is one more, or two huh, well see, I have been sleeping alot today, so I might get most of this story done. Who knows, right?_

The Parent Trap

Dean had pictured this day since the court hearing, the day that Cas would come back to him, they would of course have the kids, and then the massive cookout and then to end the night, a bonfire that they could make toasted marshmallows.

But what he got was, Marissa falling in the stables, Melissa screaming, Maple getting out again, Cas running to the stables, hitting Maple with his fist when said horse would not get out of his way for him to get to Marissa, Sammy running in with a water hose, him getting drenched, his father laughing at all their antics then stepping in horse shit and started cussing, Ellen and Jo snickering when he walked back in the house sopping wet, with Sam trailing behind him apologizing over and over again.

In the end they did have the cookout with Marissa eating a small slice of cake and had both him and Cas chasing after her when she started running around in the yard, giving Dean his first taste of what she was like on a sugar buzz, so the roasting marshmallow was out when Marissa finally ran out of steam and collapsed in Dean's arms.

Cas watched with a small smile as Dean tucked Marissa in and kissed Melissa goodnight, when it was his turn, Melissa held on for just a bit longer than she had with Dean. Cas propped Marissa's hurt arm on a pillow and kissed her cheek. Dean waited as Cas turned the light off as he closed the door.

"Wow what a night huh?" Dean said getting Cas a drink from the bar. Sam had decided to go stay with John for a couple of days to give the little family time to adjust being back together.

"It has indeed, see I told you that Marissa could be a hand full when she is given sweets" Cas said taking a small sip of his whiskey. Dean had to agree with his ex; Marissa had given them both a run around the house. And talk about chipmunk speed and the ability to talk your head off at the same time.

"I don't understand how Melissa is not like that, I mean you give her something sweet and she can fall asleep with it in her mouth." Dean said smiling. Cas smiled along with him. Most of the cook out consisted of him spending much of his time with Melissa and getting to know her, the same was for Dean when he could actually get Marissa from climbing all over him.

They had yet to discuss what had happened in the motel, both to wound up from the flight and jet lag to really want to talk about anything other than their children. And of course Adam coming in to stay for hopefully just a day, it was the day Cas had decided to take the kids on a shopping trip. It wasn't that he disliked Adam, hell he dated the man for a year before falling in love with Dean.

But after the divorce Adam had changed slightly, when he had shown up in New York at Cas's work place, he was all lovely dovey, but Cas was still hurting over what had happen and topping that off with missing Melissa and taking care of Marissa, he just couldn't get involved with anyone and it didn't help that he was no longer in love with him. Adam had refused to take no for an answer, he would stalk Cas, and it was freaking him out. He had called Dean once when Adam refused to leave him alone, of course with Dean still upset over the divorce, and told him that he didn't care what Cas's problems were and for the both of them to leave him the hell alone.

The final straw was when Cas had taken Marissa to daycare, before work and had saw Adam standing outside the center, he ended up calling Gabriel to come and get him and Marissa, of course his brother rushed over and then he had called Michael and Raphael.

He didn't ask what his brothers had said to the youngest Winchester, and his brothers told him that it was a good idea that he didn't, but after that he was left alone. And now with him and Dean finally coming together with their children, Adam decides to come pay a visit? Yeah right…

"So you still want to go shopping?" Dean asked as he took a sip out of his drink. Cas nodded and sat back to relax with his drink. "Cause I gotta tell ya that Melissa is a hardcore shopper, she will put you to shame." Cas smirked, trust Dean to remember his love of shopping.

"Well I think that both the twins will be extremely tired after we return." Cas said gearing himself up to spend the most of his money and if he could some of Dean's, after all if Melissa is what he says then he is going to need it.

"Well I think it is time to hit the sack, you coming?" Dean asked, because if Cas wanted he could come to bed with him. He was actually hoping that Cas would agree.

Cas smiled at the invitation that Dean was giving him, but a little part of his mind was telling him that maybe it would be a bad idea at the moment, "I think I want to watch some of those homemade movies you have of Melissa, before bed. Don't worry I won't stay up too late." It hurt Cas when Dean nodded and his expression fell.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see ya in the morning." Dean said walking out of the room. Cas watched him go before picking up the controller for the dvd player. He watched a few movies and then one came on that had his attention.

Dean was sitting on a couch with Melissa; she couldn't have been more than five at the time. And Dean was running his hand threw her hair, reading a story. Cas raised forward and turned the volume up. "You know, you are looking like Cas every single day, my love." Dean had whispered it, and obviously Melissa had heard it because she had turned to him asking him who Cas was.

And for the life of him, Cas couldn't stop as a single tear came from his eye at Dean's response. "He was or is still the love of my life." Cas paused the recording and turned the tv off. Cas sat on the couch just thinking. Getting up he turned the lights off and made his way upstairs. He checked on the girls once more, before going to his door. Stopping himself before he opened it, Cas made a decision. He turned to the door where he used to sleep with Dean.

In the dark room he could make out Dean's figure on the bed, he knew that Dean was still awake and Cas stopped at the closed door. When he saw Dean turn to him he asked only one question.

"Do you still love me?" he got closer when Dean rose up from the bed, Cas noticed that Dean was naked under the sheets. "Do you still love me?" he asked again. When Dean said yes, Cas was standing at the bottom of the bed.

When Dean came up to him, Cas felt arms wrap around his waist and he smiled. "Good, because I still love you." And then Dean pulled him down to the bed.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	11. Chapter 11

The Parent Trap

The next morning Marissa was the first to wake up, as the throbbing in her arm forced her awake, it was still dark so she knew it was still to early for anyone else to be awake. Melissa was still out so she had decided to leave her to sleep. But for right now she needed to find her daddy so she could get some relief.

She knew where the room was at that he was sleeping in, so when she went there and discovered that he wasn't there she went to where her other father's room was and knocked quietly on the door. Not getting a response she opened the door just a hair and what she saw had her smiling. Walking in the room, she paused at the side her daddy was sleeping on, and she saw that her other father was curled tightly around him.

She really wanted to go tell Melissa that a chance of them staying together was getting better by the day, but the pain in her arm was getting way too much for her to bear and she had to wake her daddy up.

"Daddy, wake up please," Marissa whispered close to Cas's ear. She went to do it again and then Cas opened his eyes at her and rose up from the bed with confused look on his face. Then in the darkened room Marissa saw her father turn from confused to highly embarrass at the state he was in and his daughter standing right in front of him.

"Marissa, honey what's wrong? Is your arm hurting?" He asked and he nodded when she began to nod. "Turn around please, in fact go outside for a minute I'll join you in a sec." Cas said gathering the sheets to cover his nakedness, he didn't want his daughter to see him.

He looked to Dean who still sleeping, which didn't surprise him in the least. After he had made sure Marissa was out he got up and started looking for his clothes. He found his pants and then he found Dean's shirt. Stepping out barefooted he saw Marissa standing against the wall holding her arm near her chest.

"Oh honey come here." Cas said as he held his arms out, Marissa flew into them like she always did, she sniffled as the pain was getting worse. Cas walked her into his room and found her pills and gave her one with a glass of water he got from the bathroom. Then he sat on the edge of the bed with her just holding her as the pills started to take effect.

"Daddy, are you and Dean getting back together?" it was a whisper but Cas had heard it.

"Would you be happy if we did?" Cas asked in the same whispered tone. Marissa thought about for a few seconds before nodding her head and Cas smiled. "Well we shall see huh?"

Dean came into the room when he had woke and found Cas gone from the bed, what he saw was Marissa slumped against Cas already falling back to sleep. Cas looked at him and nodded as Dean walked over and picked Marissa up. Cas followed him back to Melissa's room and laid her back on the side she had chosen, Melissa still snoring loudly making Cas snicker softly as not to wake her. But he had to admit that it was cute. She snored like Dean did. In the end they stayed until Marissa had fully fallen back asleep and then headed back to Dean's room.

As they laid there in the dark, Cas shifted to where he was laying face to face with Dean.

"Marissa asked me if you and I are going to get back together again." he whispered with his eyes closed as Dean started to rub his hands down his back.

"What did you say?" Dean asked placing a small kiss to Cas's forehead. He was so happy at this moment that nothing anyone said could bring him down.

"I told her that we will see, but Dean you would have to promise me that I would be the only one ever and no one had better come between us again." Cas said opening his eyes to look right into green eyes.

"Cas there hasn't been anyone in a long time, and I can promise you that no one will ever come between us again." Lisa could come right on up and rub every part of her body against him and he would push her away.

He had spent twelve years trying to figure out what the hell he had been thinking when he saw her, cause he thought Cas was a hell of a lot hotter than she was on any given day, night or whatever.

"Good." Cas said closing his eyes, Dean smiled as he closed his.

And then they slept…

(Oregon)

Adam drove all night to get to Dean's home; he had contacted his father and was trying to get back into his good graces again. He knew that he had messed up, but Dean had taken the man that he had loved and never gave a shit how that had affected him.

Cas was the man that he had wanted since he had saw him at the hospital and he thought that in the year that they were together that they perfect. And then that one night that Cas had come in and told him that they were breaking up and that he had fallen in love with his straight brother and that Dean wasn't as straight as Adam had thought had totally crushed him.

Then finding out about the affair was the most heartbreaking news that he had ever been told. He had gone and punched Dean for that, but Dean had told him that he was sorry and that one couldn't fight their feelings, and then Adam's life had just been one disappointment after another, and then he left for a couple of months only to return to see a wedding of his former lover and his brother and yeah he had gotten drunk and crashed it.

He had heard from his mother that the twins were born and that Cas was over the moon and that Dean was working hard getting the ranch built he knew he had to act fast. He hired someone to find Dean and get him so drunk that he would cheat. Enter Lisa, a former girlfriend of his that had secretly lusted after Dean and it was golden.

Then he had heard of the divorce and that was his chance to get Cas back, but that was for not as Cas's brothers told him in no uncertain terms that if he came around Cas or any other members of their family that he wouldn't get to see the next day and frankly Michael and Raphael had scared him when they were nice to him, so when they were pissed at him made them more terrifying.

But he hadn't expected Cas to be so hurt, he thought after what Dean had done, Cas would fly into his arms again and that he would take care of him, like he should have been. In the eleven years he had spent away from his family as an outcast, the guilt had been eating at him and that was why he was coming back, to apologize to Dean, and then hopefully find Cas again and make amends to him as well.

He just hoped that his brother would understand, but he knew that in the end he would just stay an outcast.

To Be Continued

Thanks for Reading

Meriadeth


	12. Chapter 12

The Parent Trap

The shrilling of Dean's cell phone woke Cas up and he sleepy groped around for it, he was still half asleep so he completely snapped at the person on the other end.

"What!" barking in the phone was a Cas thing as anyone in his family could tell outright. Especially when he was sleeping peaceful just before the phone started ringing. He had gone threw several phones because he had thrown the damn things across the room.

The voice on the other end seemed surprised that it was actually him that answered "Cas? Is that you?"

"Yeah who is this?" Cas said trying to wake the hell up. He shook Dean trying to wake him up, but all he got was a snore, as he turned over to the other side.

"It's Adam." Now Cas was awake, he gripped the phone hard and then realized that this was not his phone and he literally flinched so hard that the phone cracked. When he tried to say something, it came out as a squeak and got no response from it; he looked at the phone and noticed that he had broken it.

"Shit, Dean Wake up, Dean Wake the hell up." Cas said as he shook Dean with a force that almost had the man falling out of bed, and he would have if Cas hadn't caught him at the last second.

Dean came to, almost jumping clear out of the bed and almost knocking Cas out cold from where their heads almost met. "What the hell, Cas what's wrong, is it the girls!" Dean asked in a panic. Cas almost had to tackle him when he ran across the room looking for clothes for him to put on.

"Dean calm down, the girls are fine, but your phone isn't, I'm sorry but I broke it." Cas said as he held out the phone for Dean to take.

Dean blinked for a minute and then gently took his broken phone from Cas. "Dude you broke my phone. Wait a minute why were you answering my phone?"

"For a minute I thought it was mine, so I answered it, it was ringing and annoying me." Cas defended himself, but the look Dean gave him was something of amusement, rather than anger.

"Cas, who was on the phone?" Dean asked looking at the man he loved. Cas shifted a little and looked away. But Dean followed him with his body when Cas refused to look at him. "Cas, who was on the phone," he asked again and he had to strain to hear what Cas was saying. "Who?"

"Adam was on the phone." Cas said in a loud tone, and just about the time Dean was going to ask something else, the home phone rang. Only this time someone else answered it.

"Daddy uncle Adam is on the phone, and he sounds pissed." Melissa's voice came from the closed door. Dean looked like he could have cared less, but Cas looked a little nervous.

"Okay sweetie I got it." Dean said as he walked over to the home phone. "Well hello Adam, long time bro."

Dean could here the snarl in Adam's voice." Stow it Dean, what the hell is Cas doing there with you."

"Like it is any of your business in the first place, but it is a long story." Cas caught the words and almost smiled at that, Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel left to go get the children, it was shopping day after all, when he left Dean to finish his conversation with Adam, he made his way into his own room and got ready for a shower. Melissa and Marissa were sitting down at the kitchen table watching as Ellen was fixing pancakes when Cas arrived. Sitting down himself he received a plate of breakfast and started eating.

"Good morning my loves," announced Dean as he arrived, Ellen was already prepared as she sat a cup of coffee down beside a plate full of pancakes. Sighing in bliss, Dean dug in.

"So what was uncle Adam so pissed off about?" Melissa asked, Marissa looked interested as well, but more of the lines of who uncle Adam actually was. Dean paused for a second looking at Cas.

"Well you know Adam, when is he never pissed?" Dean said finishing up his breakfast. "But I guess, you girls need to get ready, shopping day, so hurry up and get dressed." Dean said as the girls whooped and left the table. Ellen picked up the plates and put them in the sink then left as it seem that Dean needed a minute alone with Cas.

"Is Adam upset?" although he knew that answer, Cas had not meant to answer the phone and he wouldn't have if he had known it was Adam on the other line.

"Adam is pissed off about everything lately, of course most of what I get is from dad, as he never calls here." Dean said as he sipped more of his coffee.

"Well I guess I need to get the girls and go get the car pulled around." Cas said getting up, he went to place a kiss on Dean's cheek, but he was forced down onto the man's lap and full on kissed by his ex.

"Um guys, are you going to be like that the entire time ya are together, cause I gotta tell ya, that is gross." Melissa's voice said with humor as the two pulled apart.

Dean looked at Cas then to his daughters who were by now dressed and ready to go, he smirked. "Oh yeah, and if you don't like it, there is always boarding school." Cas hit him smiling the entire time. "Go on get out of here Adam will be here in like thirty minutes." Dean said pushing Cas off of him.

Dean got Cas before the man could get in the SUV, "Here, like I said Melissa can out shop anyone," he said as he handed Cas his credit card.

"Oh well thank you Dean, Marissa has her money left over from camp, so I might not need this, but good to know I have it." Cas said as he kissed Dean before getting in the car.

With a wave to both of the girls Dean watched as the SUV was out of sight, now he just had to wait for Adam to show up.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading.

Meriadeth


	13. Chapter 13

The Parent Trap

Dean was in one of the stables when he heard a car pull in, wiping his hands on his pants he walked out. He saw his brother standing by his car, it was obvious to Dean that Adam was really considering leaving, and even though he was the youngest, Dean wouldn't mind in the least bit if he ever saw Adam again.

"Adam! Over here." Dean waved and smirked when his brother jumped a little. Yeah he could clearly see that something was on the younger one's mind.

Adam looked over at the stables and saw Dean standing by a lone horse. Walking over he stayed clear of the horse, he wasn't scared of them, and he just didn't like them.

"Dean, hey long time bro." Adam started with his hands in his pockets. He looked over at the house as Dean looked over as well.

"He's not here right now," Dean thought he saw a little disappointment in Adam's face. "So what brings you all the way to San Fran, last I heard you were in where? Canada?"

Adam nodded, yeah he had gone there when his father had lost control of his temper and he had to get out of the house in a hurry. "Yeah, been living there for like ten years now, it's not too bad up there, little cold, but livable." He shrugged.

Dean nodded, if Adam was here for something, he wished he would just hurry the hell on up. "Not to rush you here Adam, but Cas took the girls out shopping so, if it is something you want to say privately to me, you might as well spit it out."

"Um, I could use a drink," he made a jester to the house. "You mind?"

Dean really didn't want Adam in the house, but brotherly love made him nod, with his hand up he walked beside Adam as they made there way into the house.

(~SPN~TPT~)

Even with Dean's warning, Melissa had nothing on Cas as he walked them up and down the malls of San Francisco, they had already been to one and bought a ton of clothes, most of them were for the girls. When Melissa pointed at something, Cas would make her try them on and when they fit, he bought it, his reason was that he had twelve years of birthdays and Christmas to make up for. Marissa had bought some clothes, and like her father, spent most of the money that her uncles gave her, on Melissa.

Melissa looked around and saw some of her friends from school, wanting them to meet her sister, Cas stood at a distance when she had introduced Marissa to them. When lunch came around Cas went to the food court and let the girls get what ever they wanted, with the exception of Marissa, she was only allowed something sugar free, it didn't phase her as she was always eating stuff like that.

Cas sat eating his pizza, watching as young boys walked by checking his daughters out, he would turn to them and give them, what he had inherited from his mother, that all his brothers had, and as Marissa called the stare of doom.

Soon it was time to leave, the girls were exhausted and so was he, he knew that he had spent about four thousand dollars on this shopping trip, but his bank account could handle it, he made a lot of money at the hospital so he wasn't too concern.

When they reached the house his stomach sank as he saw a car sitting in the driveway. Melissa rose up from her seat. "Looks like uncle Adam is still here." while Cas wasn't at all happy about that, Marissa whom had never met him before was actually excited.

Inside the house was another matter. When Cas and the girls entered they heard shouting and cussing, one from Dean and the other from Adam. Cas looked at the girls and pointed to the stairs, and even though they were confused they ran up the stairs.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Adam, you destroyed my Marriage, tell me something is the baby mine? Is he?" Dean yelled making Adam look away. When Cas walked up to the door he saw Dean standing over Adam with fury written all over his face.

"I don't know, she never said anything, so what if it ain't I mean Cas still thinks you cheated on him," Adam said trying to stand up for himself.

"Oh you son of a bitch, tell me something, did she slip me something in my drink that night? Is that why I have no memory of that night?" Cas thought that Dean's blood pressure was going through the roof as his face was so red.

"Knowing her, probably, Look I know you hate me, but please try to look at from my point," Adam said standing up, and getting up into Dean's face. "You took him from me, you fucked him when I was with him, you started this, and I was finishing it."

And suddenly all the pieces fit, it was like a puzzle that finally got put back together.

And now Cas was mad, forgetting about Dean, he walked in when Adam was turned away from the door, but Dean saw him.

"Bastard." It was almost too soft for them to hear, but it came out again as Cas got closer, Dean knew what was happening, he had seen this look on Cas's face before, and he didn't like it then, but he loved it now, especially when it was directed right at Adam.

But Adam had heard it too and he turned around only to get punched; by an irate Castiel Novak, only this time Cas didn't stop, he kept on hitting and hitting the younger Winchester. "Twelve years, twelve years, you bastard, you ruined not only my life and your brother's, but my children's, My kids, you asshole!" Cas screamed out as he punched Adam.

Dean tried to stop it, he really did, but Cas had turned on him and in his blind fury and the rain of punches he got one good and landed near the entertainment. He thought for a minute that Cas was going to stop, and when Dean got up on his knees he saw tears coming down Cas's face, more tears were coming as Cas hit Adam over and over again.

Dean sat paralyzed as Cas continued to hit Adam, until someone came in and grabbed Cas by the arms and dragged him off of Adam. When Dean looked up he saw Sam with Cas in his arms and boy was he a struggling. John walked in just in the nick of time as Cas broke free and started after Adam once more. This time John helped Sam hold Cas as they all looked at Adam, bloody and half unconscious from the beating.

"Get him out of my house! Get him out!" Cas screamed it out until he was almost horse, and until Dean came over and wrapped his arms around the man he loved. And when Cas came back to himself he started crying, wrapping himself up into Dean's embrace, and Dean's grip got tighter as Cas started saying he was sorry, so sorry.

John and Sam just stood there waiting for something else to happen, and when nothing did, they gathered Adam up and took him and placed him in John's car. After saying a swift goodbye to Sam, John left with Adam.

Melissa and Marissa were standing at the bottom of the steps when Sam came back in. they had heard the commotion and wanted to know if everything was alright. He smiled tightly and told them that thing were okay now and for them to return to their room. When he returned to the room Dean was whispering into Cas's ear. Sam helped Dean off the floor and wanted to help with Cas, but Dean shook his head, and did it himself.

It would seem that they had a lot of talking to do, so Sam left to gather the kids and left the house with them. He hoped that with what ever Adam had done to them would work it self back together.

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	14. Chapter 14

_Alas we have reached the end, but what a story it has been, I would like to thank all of you guys that have reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I have to say that when it started, I did not know if anyone would like it, but I was happy that so many did. _

_Thank you once more and I hope you enjoy the ending. Now maybe with this plot bunny getting put back in his cage, I can finally finish with my other stories._

The Parent Trap

Dean walked to his daughter's room; it was early morning, and Melissa's first day of high school. Knocking on the door, he heard a rustling coming from inside.

"I'm coming daddy, be there in a sec." Melissa's voice came threw the door. Dean smiled and walked on. He walked on to another room, it was next to Melissa's and he knocked on it. Hearing a thump hit the floor, he walked in, Marissa was standing up with a look of confusion on her face.

"Sweetie what was that?" Marissa looked up at the sound of her father's voice; Dean could tell she was still half asleep so he let it go. "Hurry up sweetie, your breakfast is getting cold." Marissa nodded walking into her bathroom. Dean smiled again and closed the door.

They both arrived at the table at the same time, Marissa sat down beside in front of her toast, Melissa sitting down in front of her cereal, Dean stood looking at both of them with a cup of coffee in his hands.

His girls.

"There here," came the voice of his love as Castiel walked into the kitchen, placing a kiss on both of his daughter's heads. He saw Dean standing at the counter and he went over to him, giving him a kiss and stealing his coffee at the same time. He walked back out telling his girls to hurry the hell up, so they could greet his brothers.

"Oh goodie, we have returned." Raphael's voice said as he got out of the car. Michael snorted as he also got out. Balthazar was the next to get out with a small scowl on his face. Gabriel bounced out along side him with a big smile on his.

"Castiel, has gone to the horses again, we have failed as brothers, I personally blame Gabriel for this." Balthazar said as all of the brothers looked at Gabriel.

"Now boys, be calm, we are here to celebrate, not to pass judgment." Joseph said as he walked past all his boys, his wife Anna beside him.

They all were walking up the walkway as Castiel walked out the door. Dean stood behind him as the girls ran outside to greet their uncles.

"Mom, wow you could make it, Dad wasn't sure you could." Castiel said as he hugged his mother.

"And miss my precious grandchildren, never," Anna smiled as she hugged each of the girls.

It had taken Cas and Dean a couple of months to undo the damage that Adam had done. Castiel had taken Marissa back to New York, but only to give notice to the hospital and to pack up, as he and Dean wanted to try all over again, they had twelve years to make up for.

And while Cas was in New York, Dean had managed to track down Lisa, and then he found out that nothing really happened as he had been too drunk to actually have intercourse with her. The baby was never his, he had almost felt sad about that, but then decided that it was probably be for the best.

And to say that Castiel was relieved about that was an understatement of a life time; he almost made another trip to California, just to celebrate it with Dean.

Raphael and Michael had told him that they would personally see to it that Adam would never bother them again, but Castiel had just smiled and told them to leave him alone.

It was difficult at first, what with the twins, the courts had reinstalled all parental rights to both of them, Dean was officially Marissa's father again and the same to Castiel with Melissa.

Sam had moved out, getting himself a small house close, he still worked on the ranch, but he had decided that since he had moved in with Dean in the first place all those years ago was to help with Melissa, but now that Castiel was back, Dean needed to tend to his family with out his help.

Gabriel had been over the moon and he had rejoiced with his father for the trap that Joseph had set for Castiel and Dean. Although, Joseph had said that the plan was to only get Melissa and Marissa back together, he was still pleased to have his youngest son, happy once more.

Gabriel walked up to Cas and placed his arm around his shoulder. "So bro, when's the wedding," he smiled as Cas looked over at Dean. "Cause I personally want to party and if memory serves, the last one you guys had, was awesome." Castiel shoved Gabriel off him with a smile as he walked over to Dean.

"I think we need just a little bit longer, and besides, I think we need several more dates." Cas said as Dean kissed him…

"Ew daddy, not in front of the children." Marissa said with a smile. Melissa looked over at her with her own smile.

In the end, the girls didn't need to plot at all, they just had to sit back and watch…

The End…


End file.
